Die Kaiser Garde "Ein neuer Anfang"
Wichtig D'iese Geschichte ist eigenständig und bassiert lediglich auf Hintergründe und Organisationen aus im Schatten der Apolalypse. Beide Geschichten haben getrennte Handlungsstränge und verlaufen völlig unabhängig von einander Die Kaiser Garde Ein neuer Anfang Die Kaiser Garde "Ein neuer Anfang" ist eine pralle Handlung zu "Im Schatten der Apokalypse". Dieses Epos erzählt wie die drei letzten Patriarchen der Kaiser Garde Kaiser Tao Bima, Kaisertitanin Kalani und der Kaisertitan Jadekaiser versuchen, die Überlebenden Kaisertoa zu suchen um den Orden der Kaiser Garde wieder aufzu bauen. Dabei begleiten sie vorübergehend Besucher, die durch die geheimnissvolle Goldene Stadt einem Kontinent zwieschen zwei Universen, in das ihre gezogen wurden. Der Große Palast '''K'ailani und Jadekaiser schritten auf ihre Spiegelbilder zu. "Wo her weißt du von dem Kaiser Palast?" fragte Kailani ihr Spiegelbild verdutzt. Auch Bima und Jadekaiser blickten sich köpfe schüttelnt an. "Ich möchte nur mal mitteilen," warf Igni ein, "der Ort an dem wir uns jetzt befinden, ist nicht ganz so einfach zu verlassen ist." "Denn er befindet sich zwischen beiden Universen und wir müssen erst mal wieder an die Oberfläche um den Teleportationsknoten zu erreichen.!" fuhr er fort. Die Ratstoa stimmten der Spiegel Kailani zu was 2 Terridaxe anbelangte, diese wären doppelt so nervig. "Dieser Ort bestizt einen Flughafen, auf diesem wartet ein Luftschiff auf uns." sprach Igni," "Mit diesem können wir dann das Teleporterfeld in der Luft aktivieren und in unsere Universum zurück fliegen. Das Luftschiff startete als alle Insassen anbord waren. Auf 4.000 Meter höhe öffnette sich das Teleporterfeld und verschlang das Luftschiff. Nur einige Sekunden später schälte es sich wieder aus einer Wollke im Himmel übder dem echten Mata Nui. "Diese Insel war mal ein Paradies!" erklärte Takafu, "jetzt ist sie ein Ödland wo nur Bohrok und wenige Rahi leben." 'I'gni hörte sich die Theorien der anderen an und überlegte. Metru Nui oder Karda Nui. Beides kam in Frage. Nein, nicht Metru Nui, denn die Kämpfe fanden zwischen den Toa Nuva und den Makuta fand in Karda Nui statt. "Wir sollten uns nach Karda Nui teleportieren!" erklärte Igni, "Denn dort finden zur Zeit Kämpfe zwischen den Makuta und den Toa Nuva statt." "In Metru Nui gäbe es derweil nicht viel anzurichten." fuhr Kakama fort, "Ein uns noch unbekannter Feind der gefählicher ist, würde schon dafür sorgen das die Makuta kein Fuß fassen können." Die Lage war äußerst angespannt und ändert sich auch nicht wirklich, denn als 2 Toa welche an sich den Weg nach Nobis Nui nich kennen konnten erschienen, wurde Zorn unter den Ratstoa wach. Aber nach dem einer der Nynrah-Geist namens Aikas die Situation geschildert und sicherstellte das man Lesovikk und Nikila vertauen konnte, er begründete dies damit, das er sie persönlich schon lange kenne, beruhigte sich die Stimmung des Rates 'B'evor sie jedoch die Sitzung fort fuhren, ließen Igni und Kakama die ihren Zorn versteckte, Lesovikk und Nikila schwören das diese den Aufenthal des Rates und für sich zu behalten. Nach dem die Toa dies getan hatten berichteten sie etwas wo mit nun wirklich niemand gerschnet hatte. Kakamas Zorn wich einer Verzeiflung. Hoffentlich richten die Makuta Teridax auf dem Südlichen Kontinent iher Heimat keine Schäden an. Mit einem flugfähigem Uboot machten sich alle zusammen auf den Weg nach Voya Nui. Diese Gefährt beeindruckte Igni sehr, denn so etwas besaß der Rat noch nicht. Neben den Toa war auch Nynrah-Geist namens Aikas mit an Bord. In Voya Nui 'N'ach einer anstrengenden und nicht ungefährlichen Reise, erreichte das U Boot Voay Nui. Doch sie wurden bereits erwartet. Kuhul und die Matoraner so ein weiterer Toa des Geheimen Rates empfingen sie am Strand. Die Ratstoa zogen sich über Nacht zu einer Besprechung zurück. In der kurzen Zeit hatte sich etwas schrecklich ereignet. Etwas was weit erschütterndere Folgen als 2 Teridax haben konnte. Teile der Toa Armee hatten die 6 Teleporterschlüssel in ihren Besitz bringen können. Die ermöglichte ihnen ein unkontrolier bares Reisen durch das Universum. Um dies zu verhindern musste man ihnen die machtvollen Artefakte abnehmen oder zerstören, damit sie nicht den Schrein im Nirgendwo vor dem Rat fanden. Würde dies geschen, läge die Kontrolle des Lebens in der Hand eines Feindes der noch unberechenbarer war als die Makuta. Am nächsten Morgen informierten sie die anderen mit denen sie gekommen waren und verabschiedeten sich. Bima, Jadekaiser und Kailani sowie Krika und Gorast blieben bei ihren Spiegelbildern um mit ihnen die Reise fort zu setzen. '"W'as sind Teleporterschlüssel?" fragte Krika den Titan Jadekaiser und Toa Bima. "Keine Ahnung!" antworteten diese," Unserer Problem ist der 2. Teridax." Kailani fragte sich leise ob es noch mal ein wieder sehen mit den Ratstoa gebe. Die kurze Ruhe fand ein jehes Ende als Krika und Gorast Kaiser Bima, Kailani und Titan Jadekaiser aufsuchten. Der Tod von IgintaNuva bestürtzte die drei. Sofort eilten sie in eine Hütte in derem Bett die Spiegel Kailnani lag, der Spiegel Jadekaiser versuchte ihr gerade die traurige Nachricht über den Tod IgnikaNuvas zu berichten. Auch Krika und Gorast hatten nun ein Problem. Sie mussten unbedingt eine Nachricht an den echten Kuhul schicken, damit dieser über die Täuschung informiert wurde. Insgesamt hofften aber alle das sie die Reise bald vortsetzten konnten. 'I'n der zwischen Zeit hatte sich eine kleine Gruppe Toa eingefunden, sie entpupten sich als einige der jungen Kaiser Toa. Bima war zu mindest etwas erleichtert. Gorast und Krika standen nun vor einem ersten Problem, wie sollten sie den anderen erklären, wieso die Ratstoa abgezogen waren ohne dabei zuviel zu verraten. In all den Jahren war das Ausspionieren der Bruderschaft einfacher gewesen als jetzt eine brauchbare aber akzebtable Erklärung zu finden. Desweiteren war die von trauer erfüllte Spiegel Kailani nach der Trauerfeier verschwunden. Die beiden Makuta verspürten eine eine kurze Erschütterung ihrer Schattenkräfte, eine von Schatten beeinflusste Entwicklung hatte statt gefunden. Am Horizont legten sich dunkel Wolken und ein Gewitter zog auf. Das waren keine guten Anzeichen. Die beiden Makuta suchten Bima, Jadekaiser und Kailani auf um eine Notbesprechung ab zuhalten. Kurzer Besuch aus Metru Nui 'I'm Zentrum des Gewitters für kein Auge sichtbar öffnet sich eine großes Teleporterfeld. 9 Luftschiffe verließen das Teleporterfeld und setzten sanft auf dem Boden von Voya Nui auf. Die Vahki fanden ein verlassenes Grab for. Nach dem Kuhul den Stein gelesen hatte, ließ er den Körper von IgnitaNuva und den Herzstein von dem Doppel Teridax und betteten sie in Stasisfelder. Dann verschwanden die Besucher wieder in den Luftschiffen und hoben wieder in den Himmel. Die Luftschiffe verschwanden in dem Teleporterfeld. Ihr neues Ziel war die Goldenen Stadt. In der Zwischenzeit hatte die Gruppe um die Spiegel Toa sich wieder nach Nobis Nui. Dort hatte Gorast unter Einverständniss der anderen Ranghohen Ratstoa einen seperaten Aufenthaltsteil mit Trainingsmöglichkeiten eingerichtet. Ein Titan des Geheimen Rates namens Drake fungierte als Vertreter Ignis, da dieser und sein Team sich nicht in Nobis Nui aufhielten. 'I'n einer der vielen Werften hantierte Lesovik an neuen Maschinen herum. Krika erklärte währed dessen den anderen und den Spiegel Toa, das Nobis Nui zwar der Hauptsitz des Geheimen Rates sei, aber nicht der Heimatstandort von Igni und dessen Team. Desweiteren verwieß er darauf, das die Heimatstandtorte auch in keinem Verzeichniss eingetragen sind und diese perönlich von dem jeweiligen weiter gegeben werden. Gorast und Krika wareteten am Haupteingang auf Tuyet. Diese war, nach dem die beiden sie über Spiegel Kailanis Verwandlung in Shadow Kailani informiert wurde, so schnell wie nur möglich nach Nobis Nui gereist. Drake verneigte sich erfürchtig vor der Toa des Wassers. Tuyet suchte sofort Shadow Kailani auf und hielt aber ihre eigenede Schattengestalt aktiviert. Und was sie sah war erschreckend. In Shadow Kailani hatten sich nicht nur die Fähigkeit der Schattenkräfte ein gefunden sondern auch eine gefährliche Nebenwirkung. 'T'uyet blickte Krika und Gorast an, beide sahen in ihren Augen, das was Tuyet jetzt irgend wie Shadow Kailani beibringen musste. Wer Schattenkräfte aus eigender Kraft geleitet durch Tauer und Zorn erlangte, weckte in sich auch eine Bestie. Und es ist alles andere als leicht diese Bestie zu kontrolieren. Tuyet unterbrach den Versuch das Problem zu erklären. Denn Igni und der Rest des Teams waren gerade auch auf Nobis Nui eingetroffen. Immer wenn er kommt muss er irgend etwas Besprechen, dachte Tuyet etwas unzufrieden. Während der Besprechung erläuterte Igni das Turaga Dume den Körper von IgnikaNuva und den getöten zweiten Teridax geborgen und irgend wo hin transportiert hatte. Leider hatte der Rat nicht in erfahrung bringen können wo hin. Nur das er Voya Nui per Teleportation betreten und verlassen hatte. Desweiteren fügte er hinzu das der Rat noch die Teleporter Aktivitäten prüve aer noch kein konkretes Ergebniss vorliege. Gefühle 'T'uyet konnte Shadow Kailani gut verstehen, denn sie liebt ja Takafu. Dennoch hatte sie akzeptiert, das er und sie durch Kampfhandlungen umkommen konnten. Dies durfte ihre Wahrnehmung nicht beeinflussen. Igni hatte Mazeka und Drake den Auftarg erteilt eine weitere Operations Basis zu errichten. Dazu sollte dieser mit Gorast, Krika, den mittlerweile 9 Kaiser Toa und den Spiegel Toa die Goldene Stadt auf suchen. Während er und der Rest seines Teams wieder ihrer eigenden Mission nach gingen. Tuyet blieb aber vor erst bei Shadow Kailani. Am nächsten Tag waren Igni, Takafu und die anderen abgereist. Tuyet erzählte Shadow Kailani Kantai und dessen Opfer und auch davon das nicht mehr als der selbe wieder kehrte. Da bei musste auch sie wieder weinen. Aber sie fasste sich um die Bestie in Shadow Kailani zu identifizieren und herraus zu finden, wie Shadow Kailani diese kontrolieren konnte. 'D'en ruhigen Morgen nutze Tuyet dafür um Shadow Kailani erst mal die unberechenbaren und gefährlichen Elemente der Schattenkräfte zu erleutern. Dazu gehörte auch die Form, durch die der Toa Schattenkräfte erlangt hatte. Bei Shadow Kailani war dies besonders schwierig denn eine Kraft die durch Emutionen ausgelöäste oder aktiviert wurde kann auch nur unter Emutionen verwendet werden. Was noch pikanter war, das die Form wie die Kräfte wirkten lange brauchten, um eine Feste Form zu erlangen. Aber als erstes musste Shadow Kailani lernen, mit ihren Gefühlen wieder in Einklang zu kommen. Kaiser Titan Jadekaiser beteidigte sich auch dabei und versuchte immer wenn es nötig war Shadow Kailani auf zu muntern. Sie beide hatten veranlasst, das für Shadow Kailani ein spezieler Trainingsraum eingerichtet wurde. 'K'rika und Gorast verbrachten ihre Zeit damit auswertungen über die Makuta Aktivitäten zu durch forsten. Dabei stießen sie immer auf getrennte Aktivitäten. Die Doppelgänger Makuta mieden die in diesem Universum und die hiesigen die aus dem Paraleluniversum. Die Überprüfungen der Teleporterwege blieb ebenfalls ohne handfeste Informationen und so blieb der Verbeleib von IgnikaNuvas und Spiegel Teridaxs Körper immer noch offen. Drake und Mazeka mussten abwarten was die anderen 33 großen Ratstoa für Richtig hielten, erst dann konnte er weitere Vorgehensweisen planen. Es war für ihn das erste mal, dass er für einen Ratstoa der nicht anwesend war die Stimme stellte. Eine verantfortungsvolle Aufgabe. '''Wird in "Die Kaiser Garde " Gefühle im Einklang " fort gesetzt. Kategorie:Epos